The invention relates to a spill cover for covering and removing a canister which is attached to a larger device, without spilling the contents of the canister. The benefits of the invention may be realized particularly when removing a spin-on type oil filter from an automobile engine or the like.
In the course of removing and replacing an oil filter for an automobile engine or the like, oil commonly drains from the filter or from the filter connector on the engine and spills over the exterior of the filter canister. The oil will typically cover and soil the canister and the hands of the person removing the oil filter and may further drip to the ground or floor. Thus, removing an oil filter is commonly an unpleasant and messy event, and may also create a safety hazard. Being a lubricant, oil covering the exterior of the canister can cause the canister to slip and fall, causing foot or other injury. Also, oil dripping on the floor can cause a person to slip and fall. Thus, minimizing or containing the spill-over of oil when removing an oil filter or the like is clearly desirable.